Trinta fios de ouro sobre tela
by Lally Y K
Summary: Eu sei que posso transformar chumbo em ouro nos traços de suas íris. [Bloodlines]


_Disclaimer: Vampire Academy, Bloodlines e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Richelle Mead, editoras e afins. Utilizo-os para meros fins de diversão, não sendo remunerada em qualquer sentido para isso._

**Trinta fios de ouro sobre tela**

_Por Lally Y K_

Traços disformes de grafite se espalham em diversas folhas de canson, jogadas aparentemente ao acaso no chão, mas são apenas marcas de brasa do seu rosto na minha memória pouco lúcida.

Quanto mais distante do olho do furacão, do epicentro da minha arte cheia de falhas, do caos de gizes de cera, tinta óleo, folhas em branco, telas vazias e solvente para tinta, que incomoda meu nariz extrasensível em razão do meu olfato sobrehumano, vejo a evolução de tantos esboços que não consigo me lembrar de rascunhar. Vejo que suas formas antes tomavam ângulos mais retos, o brilho dos seus olhos é quase carmesim misturado com canela, chocolate e avelã, areia e mulher, tinta de tatuagem e coração partido.

Na verdade, seu primeiro rascunho me faz encarar uma saudade de ferida que não chegou a parar de sangrar, traços furiosos esfumando da minha realidade toda a dor que a minha alma poderia pintar em tons terrosos do deserto.

Os três seguintes parecia que eu tinha jogado sal na terra pálida, aquela mistura indefinida e peculiar de pedras na praia que ainda não se tornaram areia, mas ainda assim se destacam nos rochedos da minha desilusão com pontos de brilho no sol que se põe, dando início ao meu dia de devaneios.

Em um dos quintos, sextos ou mesmo sétimos, eu estava _tão chapado_ que nem consigo entender como cheguei a essa mistura de canela em pó, laranja e fios de cobre no canson. Provavelmente devo ter encharcado traços delicados com aquarela úmida demais para que a água se fundisse com a textura da tinta na ponta do pincel, brusca demais para sua sutileza e ainda assim seu rosto tomou formas menos mouras e mais alguma coisa que somente o meu torpor extremo poderia reproduzir.

Seu sorriso pequeno e rosado, aquele que dedilha o sarcástico e a nota de quem não está acostumado a repuxar os lábios, sempre séria e absorta em preocupações nas quais a minha espécie é a principal protagonista, um pouco mãe antes da hora com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, lanchinhos, e vidrinhos mágicos, que a alquimia fazia transpor a ciência. Nas divagações em que somos criaturas renegadas pelo seu Deus que se esconde em uma delicada cruz embaixo da sua camisa branca.

Os contornos de um lírio em sua bochecha ficaram ligeiramente apagados na décima quinta imagem, oculto do sol em um dia em que seus cabelos loiros faziam uma sombra dourada em seu rosto cheio de curvas, e que você franzia a sobrancelha com o peso do mundo em seus olhos.

E chego no retrato final, em que encaro seu rosto de frente, um dia de sol quente que faz suas bochechas ficarem ligeiramente rosadas, um dia em que eu não poderia te observar por muito tempo porque os raios iriam queimar a minha pele muito além de uma simples insolação. E ainda assim, valeria a pena cada ardor de chama sobre a derme, porque nesse retrato você sorria com a alma dourada que te circunda, uma única mecha de seus cabelos loiros passando pela sua fronte, combinando com o lírio dourado na curva delicada de seu rosto.

E nesse exato instante, com a ponta do pincel chato de cerdas rijas na tinta dourada supenso no ar, eu sei que posso transformar chumbo em ouro nos traços de suas íris, que me encaram de frente como se sentissem orgulho de eu ter passado por tantos esboços e finalmente ter conseguido chegar na obra prima.

Ouço a porta se abrir de leve, com seus passos sempre silenciosos, mas que para os meus ouvidos reverberam no meu íntimo, e não preciso respirar fundo ou mesmo me virar para saber que você está atrás de mim, sua silhueta um pouco magra demais e cheia de inseguranças que não deveriam existir, ainda mais quando o metal mais nobre de toda a natureza se encontra carimbado em seu rosto como sinal de tudo que você é e ainda assim subestima ser.

Deixo o pincel cair no chão e ele rola sobre folhas de rascunho e não consigo me importar. Sua respiração suspensa me diz que você está captando todos os sinais do aparente caos que está no meu quarto tentando entender aonde eu queria chegar com tantos retratos que aparentemente são iguais, mas que para mim, são uma sequência lógica do espírito de superação.

"Adrian?", ouço sua voz baixa me chamar, como se não quisesse interromper o silêncio entre nós, como se tivesse medo de dizer qualquer coisa que estragasse aquele momento cheio de revelações que você absorvia sem entender. Ah, Sage. Certas coisas a mente _racional_ não entende.

Por isso mesmo, dou um passo para o lado, virando meu corpo em noventa graus para que eu observe quais moldes a sua expressão tomará de se ver retratada em trinta fios de ouro sobre tela, e quem sabe nesse dia ensolarado que está lá fora a minha memória fique queimada e eu possa pintá-la de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

Você leva uma das mãos para os lábios, e uma lágrima escorre pela sua tatuagem dourada, no mesmo momento em que o sol bate um raio em seu rosto, fazendo outro filete de ouro brilhar na sua imagem dourada, e penso que eu poderia pintar dois, dez, vinte, cinquenta retratos, e ainda assim cada foto de sua expressão me instigaria a desafiar lápis, papel, tinta, tela e rascunho para gravar cada um de seus detalhes, eternizá-los de uma forma que não transgrido o seu Deus e ainda assim desfrutaria do meu egoísmo de vê-la refletida em todos os ângulos que eu quisesse, em todos os tons de dourado que conseguisse reproduzir.

Você limpa a lágrima desajeitadamente, e olha em meus olhos sem saber o que dizer, não pela primeira vez. Estou acostumado a ouvir que minha beleza é extraordinária, que meus olhos são cativantes, ainda mais se posso usar compulsão. Mas nada disso é necessário, porque você me vê além de todos esses disfarces, das bebidas, das substâncias, dentro da minha alma que tem cores douradas, como a sua própria. _Como a sua própria_.

Você estica sua mão na direção do meu rosto e sinto meus olhos fecharem a despeito de querer marcar mais _aquela_ expressão, porque faz um carinho tão singular em meu rosto, tão delicado, que consigo sentir o sorriso que não pintei no seu retrato surgir dos meus lábios involuntariamente, as batidas do seu coração frenético se igualando aos do meu próprio, e o seu espanto por sentir que minha pele é tão morna quanto a sua.

Abro os olhos novamente e vejo que suas íris douradas estão afogadas de lágrimas, e ainda assim você sorri, e penso que lápis algum no mundo, de Michelangelo a Monet poderia reproduzir aquele sorriso sem perder qualquer detalhe essencial. Sua mão ainda está em meu rosto, e a cubro com a minha própria, a diferença entre as nossas alturas ainda mais evidente naquela posição.

"Obrigada, Adrian", você me diz finalmente e sinto o ar sair de meus pulmões sem mesmo entender em qual momento eu tinha prendido a respiração. Outro raio de sol passeia pelos fios dourados de seu cabelo e você dá um pequeno passo para trás, e volta seu olhar para o retrato.

E daquele momento em diante, Sydney, eu soube que não precisaria pintar outros retratos, mesmo que eu quisesse. Os fios de ouro estavam talhados na minha memória, como o lírio que contornava sua face rosada, e que agora captava toda a luz do sol, demonstrando toda a nobreza que nem mesmo a alquimia poderia forjar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**** Eu comecei a escrever um fanfic de ****_Vampire Academy_**** enquanto ainda não tinha lançado ****_Last Sacrifice_****. Depois eu li, a Rose ficou com o Dimitri (isso não é nenhum spoiler, espero...), fiquei inconsolável, porque o Adrian é tão lindo...**

**Mas aí a Richelle veio com ****_Bloodlines_**** e meu coração se encheu de esperança. Ainda não li ****_The Golden Lily_****, portanto, meu ponto de partida é o final do primeiro livro. **

**Prometo que quando eu ler ****_The Golden Lily _****faço algo diferente, ainda mais porque estou habituada a escrever no ****_fandom_**** de ****_Harry Potter_**** mas espero que vocês gostem da minha tentativa.**

**E a você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review. **


End file.
